Embodiments relate to a light emitting device package and a lighting system including the same.
Nitride semiconductors are attracting much attention for the fields of optical devices and high-power electronic devices because of their high thermal stability and wide band gap energy. In particular, blue LEDs, green LEDs, and UV LEDs that use nitride semiconductors have been commercialized and are widely used.
A light emitting diode (LED) may constitute a light emitting source by use of compound semiconductor materials such as GaAs-based materials, AlGaAs-based materials, GaN-based materials, InGaN-based materials and InGaAlP-based materials.
Such an LED is packaged and thereby is being used as a light emitting device for emitting various color lights. The light emitting device is being used as a light source in various fields, for example, lighting display devices, character display devices and image display devices.
However, in a related art light emitting device package, a radiation angle of light emitted from a package body is limited to reduce light extraction efficiency.